The Perfect Birthday
by HPandWforever
Summary: It's Kurt's birthday and he's bringing Sebastian to meet his father for the first time. Written for a prompt on Tumblr. Kurtbastian fluff. Rating for a few curse words, but for the rest it's pretty PG.


**This was written for two prompts on Tumblr. Anon asked for ****_Sebastian meeting Kurt's father for the first time_**** and thetemptedfates asked for ****_cotton candy teeth rotting fluff_****. I don't know about the teeth-rottingly sweet part, but for the rest it's pretty spot on.**

**DISCLAIMER: Do you honestly think that if I owned Glee, Kurtbastian wouldn't be canon?**

* * *

**The Perfect** Birthday

'Come on! Honestly, he's not going to shoot you!'

'Yeah well, with all your shotgun jokes, can you blame me for being just a bit apprehensive?'

Kurt just rolled his eyes, grabbed Sebastian's wrist and started dragging him towards the house. 'What happened to _I'm Sebastian Smythe and nothing and no one scares me_?'

Sebastian glared at Kurt as the latter dug around in his bag for his keys. 'That kind of went out the window once I got a boyfriend who wanted me to meet his father. His overprotective, keep-your-hands-away-from-my-baby-boy father with a gun collection and hunting skills.'

Kurt let out a little chuckle as he opened the door, yelling out 'I'm home!' as he walked through, still dragging his boyfriend along.

It took all of three seconds before he was yanked away from that boyfriend and into the arms of his brother. 'Happy birthday Kurt! Dude, I've missed you!' and another five seconds before he was once again forced away from someone and into the arms of someone else. 'Kurtie! Happy birthday Kurtie!', his pseudo-brother yelled into his ear.

'Sam, let me go! You're going to crush me!' Once Kurt was released and they'd said hello to Sebastian he looked both boys up and down. 'What do you mean, you miss me? I live here, in case you hadn't noticed, I see you all the time.'

'Not since you've been going out with Sebastian, you don't.' Sam answered him. 'You're always off at Dalton or his house, you're hardly here anymore.'

'You do realize that you both have girlfriends yourself, right? I'm not the only one that isn't home all the time.' Kurt said with a smile. That smile got a lot wider when he heard his father's heavy footsteps approach from around the corner. And yet again he was swept up in a crushing hug, but this one he didn't mind as much.

'Happy birthday, kiddo.'

After his father let go Kurt shuffled back towards Sebastian, who was looking a little lost, taking hold of his hand and intertwining their fingers. Sebastian had met Finn and Sam before, but this was the first time he was meeting Burt and Kurt knew he was practically terrified that he was going to screw everything up somehow.

But it seemed that the inquisition wasn't about to start just then, as Burt's next words were to ask why they were all standing around in the doorway.

'Hey, don't look at us! We were actually trying to get inside the house when we were ambushed by those two over there.' Kurt pointed at the two jocks.

'Alright, alright, calm down. Let's just go into the kitchen, Carole's in the middle of cooking dinner.'

As they all trooped into the kitchen/dining area and took a seat Kurt was yet again hugged within an inch of his life. After thanking Carole for the birthday wishes, he turned around to find a pile of presents in the middle of the table. 'What the-?'

It was Finn who answered his unspoken question. 'We were going to throw you a party with everyone from school, but we figured you'd probably want something quiet so everyone just brought their presents over.'

'Mercedes and Rachel did say to call them once you had time.' Sam chipped in.

Kurt had to admit, once he had opened every parcel, that it was a particularly good haul this year. Scarves, jackets, some magazines and books on creating your own clothes, an absolutely _fabulous_ brooch and a pair of fancy cufflinks. 'You guys! How on earth did you manage to get all this, it must have cost a fortune!'

'Yeah well, it's not every day your kid turns 18, is it?'

Kurt gave everyone another hug, and Sebastian a kiss on the cheek, before remembering that he hadn't received his boyfriend's present yet. When he asked, Sebastian actually blushed.

'I can't give it to you yet, it's kind of special and it needs to wait another', he checked his watch, 'three hours. Sorry babe.' As he leaned in to kiss Kurt a throat cleared behind them.

Sebastian immediately looked a lot less comfortable so Kurt moved closer to him as he turned around, once again grasping hands and intertwining fingers.

'Right, you two still need to be introduced. Dad, this is Sebastian, my boyfriend. Sebastian, this is my father, who is in no way going to threaten you with bodily harm.' He added the last bit with a small glare for his father.

'Pleased to meet you, Mr. Hummel.' Sebastian held out his hand for Burt to shake.

Burt grabbed his hand and said, 'Call me Burt, kid. Mr. Hummel makes me feel way too old.'

After dinner was finished, Carole dug a cheesecake out of the fridge and they sung a particularly fine rendition of Happy Birthday, not surprising really, since two thirds of the people in the room were in a glee club. Once the cake was eaten they settled into the living room, Sam on the floor (he said he liked it there just fine), Burt in his chair and the rest on the couch, Kurt sitting in Sebastian's lap and resting his head on his shoulder.

They were about halfway through 'The Sound of Music' when Sebastian started whispering in his ear. 'I know this is your favourite movie and a tradition and everything, but if you want your present today you're going to have to get up.'

Kurt didn't even hesitate, he practically jumped off, to the amusement of everyone else in the room. He didn't care, he wanted his super-special present that had to wait for a certain time of day to be given. He held out his hand for Sebastian and pulled him up. 'Why did we have to get up?'

'Because we're going outside. Come on.' Kurt was too busy staring at Sebastian to notice the wink Sam sent his boyfriend.

As they made their way to the back door, Sebastian suddenly let go of Kurt's hand and wrapped both of his around Kurt's eyes. 'Hey!'

'Sorry, babe, but it's supposed to be a surprise. It won't be for long.'

Kurt huffed but didn't make any other protest. He felt it when they reached the back door and opened it for them, tentatively stepping across the threshold and off the small step.

'It's just a little bit further, I promise.'

A few moments later Sebastian told him to stop and uncovered his eyes. Kurt stared at the blanket covered in candles sitting on his lawn and turned to face Sebastian, who was looking severely apprehensive. 'How- How did you get this done? I've been with you the whole time.'

'Remember that time your phone died and you had to call Sam with mine? I saved his number and then called him a few days ago to ask if he could set it up.'

Kurt turned back to the blanket. He recognised it as something that had been laying in the back of their linen closet for years. The edges were covered with scented candles, both holding it down and bathing it in a light glow. Sam must have been poking around in his room, because the smells were his favourites.

When Sebastian spoke behind him, he sounded very nervous. 'It's okay if you don't like it. It's just, I remembered you saying that your perfect birthday would just be something simple and being able to watch the sunset with your boyfriend at the end of the day, so I tried to give you that. But if you don't like it we can go back inside and watch the rest of the movie and I'll give you my present then.'

Kurt looked at Sebastian, 'You mean this isn't my present? And what do you mean, not like it? Bas, honey, this is perfect.'

The look of relief on Sebastian's face as he heard that made Kurt's heart melt. To think that the boy who had once said that relationships were for idiots had been so worried about something for Kurt, he almost couldn't process it. 'Really?'

'Yes, really. Now can we please go sit?'

As Sebastian pulled Kurt down to sit between his legs, he chuckled, 'You just want an excuse to cuddle.'

Kurt rolled his eyes, 'Like I need an excuse to touch my hot, amazing boyfriend. Or do you want me to stop?'

Sebastian tightened the grip his arms had on Kurt's waist. 'Not a chance. Now hush, just watch.'

The two of them sat there watching as the sky turned from a deep sapphire blue to a pale orange, to deep red, and finally to a blue so dark it looked black and the stars came out. They sat there, just holding each other, relishing that moment of absolute contentedness.

Some time later, minutes, hours, neither one could tell you, Sebastian sighed and nudged his chin against Kurt's head where it was resting on his shoulder. 'Turn around, I want to give you your present.'

Kurt wriggled around until he faced his boyfriend, wrapping his legs around Sebastian's waist and settling in his lap instead of in front of it. He held out his hand for his present, and was slightly surprised when Sebastian took it in both of his.

'I love you.' Kurt's heart almost stopped. Even though he'd known how Sebastian must have felt for a while, he'd never outright said it before, afraid of the commitment that word brought with it.

'I love you too.' Kurt said, before kissing Sebastian lightly.

'I know, but I have to get this out. I love you so much it hurts. It kills me when you're not around, not because I don't trust you or I feel like I need to know what you're doing, but because whatever it is you're doing, I'm not there. I'm not there to see you smile, or laugh, or cry, or yell. And I know it's insane. I know I've never had a boyfriend before, never felt so close to anyone before, and you're probably going to say that it's just honeymoon period or something, but it's not.

'I'm not saying we need to get engaged or anything, fuck no, we've only been going out for a few months. Hell, I only just met your parents. What I'm trying to say before I fuck everything up is that I love you. And for the first time in my life I've actually got something real, it isn't just something I say to my parents to keep up appearances or some shit, I actually want you to know just how ridiculously much you mean to me. So,' Sebastian tugged something from the back pocket of his jeans, 'my present to you is this.'

When Kurt looked at what Sebastian was holding out to him, his eyes almost bugged out of his head. 'Are you serious? Bas, this is huge!'

Sebastian laughed sheepishly, 'You know that doesn't really answer my question.'

'Well, it doesn't really count as a question if you already know the answer. Or did you seriously think I would turn this down?' Kurt countered.

'So, is that a yes?'

Kurt just managed to stop himself from rolling his eyes. 'Yes, Sebastian, of course I'll go to Paris with you.'

It seemed to take a few seconds for Sebastian to register what Kurt had said, but when he did, he grabbed hold of Kurt's shirt and pulled him in for a searing kiss. Pulling back just enough that he could look Kurt in the eye, he whispered, 'I love you so fucking much.', before kissing Kurt again.

Kurt was getting slightly overwhelmed by the intensity of the kiss, it felt like Sebastian was trying to pour all of his feelings into it. He drew away slightly, cupping Sebastian's face in his hands. 'I love you too. And I know exactly what you mean when you say it kills you when you're not around. I hate it when I think about you at Dalton, sharing your room, your life practically, with some boy who probably doesn't even appreciate you when I'm stuck at McKinley. I hate having to watch stupid people acting all cute and together when they hardly know each other, and are usually only trying to get sex out of it, and I have to be a two-hour drive away from the person I love. So yeah, I get that it's not just some phase we're going through-'

He was cut off by Sebastian's lips crashing onto his. Kurt moved his hands away from Sebastian's face, one of them going around to thread through his hair, the other dropping to latch onto his shirt. Sebastian's arms tightened around Kurt's waist, trying to get him as close as possible. Sebastian started to lie back on the blanket, pulling Kurt with him, and once they were completely down he rolled them over, careful not to jostle any of the candles.

After an inestimable amount of time the desperation of the kiss faded away, but Kurt couldn't bring himself to break it and Sebastian seemed to agree with him. They lay there for what could seem like forever, trading almost unbearably sweet kisses and whispering even sweeter things in between, relishing the feel of having the other in their arms and never a chance of having to let go.

They both startled when they heard Burt clearing his throat as he stood near them. 'It's getting kind of cold out here, don't you think? You boys should probably head inside, everyone else has already gone to bed.'

Kurt smiled sheepishly as he glanced towards Sebastian and sat up, noticing how his boyfriend looked a little nervous. _Poor boy probably thinks he's going to get thrown out for 'defiling' me._ He let Sebastian pull him to his feet and started to gather up all the candles, but stopped when he felt a hand take hold of one of his. 'I should go. It's really late and it's a two-hour drive to my house.'

Just as Kurt was about to protest Burt spoke up. 'Kid, d'you really think I'd have let you stay outside this late and still expect you to drive all the way home? You're welcome to stay here, as long as I don't hear anything.' With that he turned around and started walking back towards the house, calling over his shoulder, 'Don't forget to lock up!'

Kurt giggled at Sebastian's stunned impression, but he had to admit he was pretty surprised himself. Ten minutes later both of them were snuggled together in Kurt's bed. Kurt had his head on Sebastian's chest and was listening to his heartbeat slow down as he fell asleep. The last thing he remembered thinking was that he couldn't believe how ridiculously amazing his boyfriend was and that there wasn't a chance in hell that he was ever letting him go.

* * *

_**AN: Reviews are love.**_


End file.
